Strangers Like Me
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Alice's life's 'bout 2 change! 'Dat is, if 'he can save a world, 'dat 'he's not from, from chaos. But 'dere's no pressure. Ikki/OC. Medabee/OC.
1. Pro: Lost & Alone

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, the show, the characters, or anything else about the t.v. show. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic._**

* * *

"Strangers Like Me."**_ --  
Prolouge --  
_**"Lost & Alone."**_

* * *

I used to live a plain life, always wishing for things to change. Then one day, I'd gotten my wish. 

One day, or should I say night, I was walking outside, when a dark gust 'grabbed' me. When I opened my eyes, it was morning, & I was in a unfamiliar ally.

"Where am I?"

I wandered around for what seemed like hours, until I find 2 kids, about my age, standing several feet from each other. One was a girl, the other was a boy.

"Transport, Fossilkat!" the girl called out as she pressed a button on her watch & a strange robot appeared in front of her. The robot looked like a cross between a witch, a cat, & a woman wearing some of those thing they use to give their hair a kind of curl to it.

"Fossilkat?!" I hid behind a tree & watched them.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Fossilkat --  
Witch type/ --  
Specialty --  
Wand/Zombie Tin-Pet Manipulation

* * *

"I can top that." the boy said as he copied the girl's actions. "Transport, Poison Copy!" he called out as a strange robot appeared in front of him. This robot looked like a cross between a swordsman & a Scorpion.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Poison Copy --  
Scorpion type/ --  
Specialty --  
Shoots Missiles/Malfunction-causing sword

* * *

&&&

* * *

"Medabots, ready?! Robattle?!?!" they both shouted as their 'Medabots' began to fight.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" I screamed as I freaked & ran far away.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, much later, elsewhere...

* * *

"This isn't happening?! This isn't happening?! This isn't happening?!" I said, trying to psych myself out, but it wasn't working. I had no idea what was going on, or how come things were happening the way they were, but I was gonna find out.

* * *

3 days later...

* * *

I spent the time wandering the streets, looking for a clue as to how I got in the first place, hoping that somehow, it would help lead me back home. I found an old, rundown, warehouse, to stay in for a while. I really made myself at home there.

Then one day, I was searching through the allyways, when I heard some kind of noise coming from behind the trash cans. "Who's there?" another one of those 'Medabots', after steping out of it's hiding place, fell over, right in front of me. "Oh my gosh?! You're hurt!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

The next day...

* * *

I'd work on the 'Medabot' all night, doing whatever I could to help it. Of course, during that time, I discovered that, don't ask how it was possible, the 'Medabot' was a 'she' -- a girl 'Medabot'.

"Mnn?!" I was awoken by the sound she made as she woke up.

"Hey, you're awake!" I said as I was yawning & stretching from my sleep, only after then, did I jump to my feet. "How are you feeling? Okay?!"

* * *

She lifted her hands and gazed at me. "You repaired me?!" she said.

I nodded proudly. "That's right!"

"For what reason?!"

"Hey, it's the least I could do. You were hurt badly! & my grandma always told me to never turn your back on somebody who needs help."

"Huh?"

"Sorry?!" I said with a gasp. "What I mean is, when somebody's in trouble, you should help them."

"Oh!" the 'Medabot' shrugged in understandment. "I wish I could thank you, at least, for all you have for me, but I have nothing to give you as a token of my thanks." she replied.

* * *

"Well, you don't have to thank me at all." I said as I went & put a hand on her and leaned back. "Anyway, I'm Alice, but everyone calls me 'Al'. What do they call you?" I asked her as I introduced myself.

"I cannot tell you that. Do not be angered at me for it, for that is something I do not know, nor I remember it."

"Wait?! Are you saying you remember your own name!?"

"Yes."

"Bummer!" I said as I then threw my arms around towards my back. "So, what else don't you remember 'bout yourself?"

"Well, just about, uh, everything?!"

"You have amnesia?!"

* * *

"What?!"

"It's a condition where memory loss is caused & you can't remeber things like your past & somethings even self-personal info. For example, you..." I then pointed at her. "...You can't even remember something as simple as your own name." I then saw her sigh. "But you'll one day remember them again, & besides, amnesia only effects the memories you have before you get it, so, you'll have plenty new memories to make & remember in the meantime."

"What is that on your arm?"

"Oh, this?! It's just a bracelit my mom gave me."

"No. I mean, on your other arm?!"

"This?!" I looked at my right arm. "I don't know. It looks like one of those 'Medawatches' I've seen?!"

"Huh? 'Medawatch'?!"

* * *

"Uh-huh! It's used to communicate with 'Medabots'. Those are these robots with fighting skills who help their owners, whom in turn, are 'Medafighters'. By the way, you're a 'Medabot'."

"What?!"

"I thought you knew."

"I do not to fight?!?! I do not like it!"

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to?!" I said as I flipped open the 'lid' of the 'Medawatch'. "Darm it?! Empty! Looks like I don't have a 'Medabot'."

"I am sorry for that."

"Don't be?! Look?! I don't have a 'Medabot', & you don't have a 'Medafighter', & neither of us has a home anymore, & we both are lost & alone, so, why don't we both search for what we're looking for, together?!" I said as I told her everything that happened to me before right now. "So, what do you say!?"

"YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS?!?! SHE WANTS ME TO BE HER MEDABOT!" she shouted as she ran & danced around like she was crazy. "I mean, yes."

* * *

"That's great?!" I replied. "But you're gonna need a name. I mean, I can't keep calling you 'The Medabot', that's just rude!"

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh! Let's see: you're a cross between a stag beetle, a stag, a japanese girl, & a angel; you're white & dark-purple in color; you have pretty blue eyes; you're a girl; you're probably build for speed & flight, as well as using that build-in sword very well; & you've already shown that you've got a heart in that 'Medal' of yours, as well as a spirit too." I then got a idea. "That's it! Your name's Kokoro!"

"Kokoro?!"

"Yep! It means 'heart', but it also means 'spirit'. You...you have both."

"Hmn?! It's beautiful. I accept to calledby it."

"I'm glad to see you like it! It's settled then?! Kokoro it is."

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	2. Chap 01: What Makes You Different

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, the show, the characters, or anything else about the t.v. show. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.**_

* * *

"Strangers Like Me."_** --  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"What Makes You Different, Makes You Beautiful, to Me."**_

* * *

"Morning, Kokoro?!" A young, hobo, girl, who was about 13, stretched as she awoke & greeted her Medabot. She then tied her strawberry-blondish hair into a ponytail, that was perched on her right side, accompanied by hundreds of bangs that all sloped like the bush of a steep mountain. Her violet-colored eyes winched as she wildly squeezed. "Excuse me?!" she then said to herself as she put on a silver bandanna, covering most of the bangs that came from her forehead.

"Morning, Al?!" the Medabot replied. The white & dark-purple Medabot looked like a cross between a stag beetle, a stag, a Japanese girl, & a angel. She then looked at her sword, which was build-in to her right arm, with her sky-blue eyes, & then at her Medafighter. "Bless you?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Kokoro --  
Winged Stag Beetle type/ --  
Specialty --  
Speed/Sword/Flight

* * *

&&&

* * *

"Thanks!" Al said as she pulled away the raggedy-curtains from the windows of the warehouse that she & Kokoro now lived in. "Whoa! What a beautiful day?!"

* * *

"Hey Ikki?! What's your problem!? You've been staring out the window all morning!! _Kiikii!_" a dirty-yellow & white robot, whom looked like a cross between a Hercules Beetle, a teenage boy, & a 'sharpshooter', yelled at a 13 year old, black-haired, dark-blue eyed, boy.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Metabee --  
Hercules Beetle type/ --  
Specialty --  
Seeker Missiles/The Medaforce

* * *

&&&

* * *

"I'm envying the turtle doves."

"So; why?"

"It's 'cause they have each other."

"Huh? Oh, well?! Humans?! _Kiikii!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

* * *

Al thought she'd do some street proforming. So, she was out on the sidewalk, singing:

_I want to run,  
Into someone's arms;  
Lie on a bed of roses_

_I-I want to feel  
Just like Juliet  
I wanna fall in love  
I've gotta a feeling_

_Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust, somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood, to feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way I know I do  
What about you  
(Oooh!)_

_I want to be somebody's baby  
I want to cry and still feel beautiful  
Maybe I really just wanna be myself  
Am I the only one?  
I've got a feeling

* * *

__Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust, somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood, to feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way_

_I know I do  
What about you  
(Oooh!)_

_See I do  
Doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away  
I do, doesn't everybody wanna love this way 'cause I do_

_Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust, somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood, to feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way

* * *

__I wanna feel like an angel  
I want to fly on a beam of moonlight  
And I-I wanna see heaven from the inside  
I wanna be in love this way __Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust, somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood, to feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way_

_I want to feel just like Juliet  
Juliet  
Juliet  
Juliet_

* * *

&&&

* * *

Much later...

* * *

"I think we can get home faster if we go through here?!"

"I have a bad feeling in my metal about this, Al."

* * *

"Scary-bot?!"

_"WOOF!"_

"A DOG?!" Al screamed, & the next thing she knew, Kokoro & her were up on the rooftop of the house that belonged to the yard they were to cut through.

"Who's scared now?!"

"Not another word." at that moment, she slipped & fell to the end of the roof, only to grabbed from under the armpits by her Medabot. "Great?! Just great?!"

"Salty?!" Ikki, whom heard the noise & had to check it, said loudly in a sing-song voice as he called out for his dog. Al muttered the dog's name under her breath in puzzlement as the wind shoveled itself under the shell of the roof, breaking it off, & tossing them off of it. Kokoro kept a hold on the grip she had over Al while they were falling, so, Ikki thought that he was seeing a angel flying down towards him. "Is that what I think it is!?"

"Aaaaahhhhh!!" the Medabot & her Medafighter screamed as they landed on top of the boy, knocking him out cold.

"Did you just kiss that boy?"

"Did ya just headbutt 'im?"

* * *

"Yes."

"Then yes!" Al replied to Kokoro as Ikki let a soft groan without stirring one bit.

"Ikki?! Yo, Ikki?! 'You find out what got into Salty?!" Metabee's voice rang out as he began to open the backyard door.

"Aah! We've gott get this kid over by that doghouse & get otta here, we're in trouble!" she yelped as the yellow Medabot walked out into the yard. Too late for them!

"Hey! Who the heck are--" Metabee asked, only to stopped by a whack on the back of his head, thanks to Kokoro, who quickly dashed behind & struck him so fast, he didn't even have time to finish his sentence.

"Whoa?! Nice one, Kokoro!"

"That won't keep him out forever, but it does buy us some time."

"Let's go then?!" Al said, but as they were leaving, Kokoro looked back for some strange reason.

_'Wait?! I...I know those two. I have met somewhere before. Their names...are...Ikki & Metabee.'_

"Kokoro?! C'mon gal?!"

"Right! Before Metabee & Ikki wake up."

* * *

Much later...

* * *

"Ah, that was close." Al said, sighing with relief, before giving her Metabot a sterm look. "Why'd ya freeze up back there, Kokoro?!"

"I do not know, it is like I was not myself when I saw them. I am not completely sure, but when I looked at faces, I saw two long-lost friends, yet at the same time, they were complete strangers."

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh! But it was Metabee I remembered more than his Meta-fighter." she said as turned around & walked away.

"Metabee?!" Al said to herself. "Well, what makes this so-called Metabee so special!?"

* * *

&&&

* * *

One week later...

* * *

&&&

* * *

"GET THEM?!"

"RUN?!"

"We'll teach her not to mees with us -- The Screws!" Samantha said as she & her gang chased Al & Kokoro the street.

"You show her, Boss!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ikki & Metabee.....

* * *

"I still can't believe that girl was a theif. She was so pretty & when I saw her, she had her Metabot's arms wrapped around her wrist, & the Metabot's wrings were spread open. Man, it was more like she was a angel, rather than a girl!" Ikki said, as it showed, he couldn't stop thinking about Al, while he stood at the crosswalk, (that Al was headed for), with a bruntte with brown eyes around his age. This was Erika!

"Yeah, well, you should know better than that, Ikki my boy?! You don't even know the first thing about her!"

* * *

"I know she's misunder stood, & she's been treated badly just 'cause she's different."

"Oh, Ikki?!"

"I've been in her shoes.....before I got Metabee. I need to care for her."

"O.K.?!"

"Ikki?!?!"

"Wwwwwaaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

"Oops, 'forgot that we're not suppose to talk about mature stuff like that, in front of Hakari." Ikki said as his 5-month baby sister screamed. "Oh, boy?! Here it comes!"

"IKKI, HOW IN 'DA WORLD COULD YA MAKE YOUR LIL' SIS CRY LIKE THAT!?!?"

"I'm real sorry, Metabee!"

"Don't ya tell that ta me, tell it ta lil' Kari, 'kay?!" the Meta-bot replied while he tried to soothe the wailing babe. "Ooohhh?!?! There, there; don't cry!" the Meta-bot said as the tiny tot then began to stop.

"Man! Metabee sure has a way with kids."

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!"

"What the-- "

"Where did that come from?"

* * *


End file.
